Conventional labels, including pressure sensitive labels, are manufactured from label stock that typically includes a substrate or face layer (facestock), an adhesive layer adhered to the face layer and a protective release liner removably adhered to the adhesive layer. The label stock is generally provided in a continuous format or roll form. Individual labels may be produced by die cutting the face layer and the adhesive layer, and then removing the surrounding waste matrix, leaving the individual labels adhered to the release liner. However, labels formed in such a fashion may have only a single functional layer, that is, only a single layer on which information can be printed.
It is also sometimes required to construct a set of individual labels with different text information, such as languages, into a stack for attachment to an object. It is known to have one of the labels to contain a far field long range RFID device; however, it is not possible to use multiple far field RFID devices as they interact strongly and de-tune each other. Having multiple devices in the label may be desirable to determine whether all labels are present or if they individually relate to different parts of a structure. For example, it may be required to create a kit of parts in a common box; the label from each part is removed and combined in the common stack carrying the identity of all of the component elements. Alternatively, it may be needed to determine that all of the labels expected to be in the stack are present without dismantling the stack.